Hidden Shadows
by lollipop1141
Summary: Heiji and Kazuha met on a rainy night in a bookstore...however, the shadows are lurking nearby as Fate and Destiny are doing their best to help the couples...But what, exactly, is hidden in the darkness? A Heizuha fanfic with a bit of Shinran plus a maid cafe! LET'S GO!
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't kill me, my dear readers and reviewers! I'm sorry I haven't been updating my chapters on my other story, but this one just won't rid itself off my mind so I just had to write it! But I PROMISE that I shall update this story weekly (I'll try)! And so with that done, I welcome you…**

**Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

The rain was pounding hard on a pony-tailed girl's bag that she raised above her head in vain attempts of trying to stay dry. Sadly, it still didn't spare her as she entered a shop, dripping wet and waiting for it to stop. She sighed as she looked at the store she came into. It was dim and dusty, but it had a pleasant feeling and a smell she recognized well. It was the smell of books. And there were hundreds of them filling the shelves around the room.

"Wow…" she looked around, wondering why she hasn't been to this place yet. "I wonder what its name is."

Its sign hung quietly in front of its door.

"Midnight Bookshop?" the girl read what it said, a confused look on her face. "Does this mean it opens until the middle of the night?"

"That's right!"

She jumped as a young man's voice came from the receptionist's desk. She turned around and spotted a handsome teenage boy grinning at her, his blue eyes sparkling and his black hair shining dully by the light. Although he was oddly pale, what was the most eerie were his teeth that seemed to have fangs. Was he a…? No, impossible. They don't exist.

"My name is Kudo Shinichi and welcome to the Midnight Bookstore!" He greeted her in a friendly voice. "What can I help you with? I'm working here part-time by the way, although it's not my shift yet."

"Ah, I'm Toyama Kazuha." Kazuha said as she bowed down low, still dripping. "I'm sorry for making the store's floor wet!"

"It's okay," Shinichi said, waving her apology away. "We hardly have any people here and it is raining quite hard. Why don't you settle down in front of the fire while you wait for the rain to let up?"

"Fireplace?"

"Yup! We have one at the back of the room and it's warm there so it's okay." He turned around and called out to the opened staff room. "Oi Hattori! Bring some blankets, towels, and a mug of hot chocolate, will you!"

"Hai hai." A lazy voice replied back and Kazuha wondered who this Hattori was. When he got out of the room, his hands full, Kazuha caught her breath.

He was a handsome teenager around her age. His green eyes were as deep as her emerald ones, and his dark skin was a nice contrast to hers. As their eyes made contact, Heiji's mouth dropped.

Kazuha blushed and bowed low at them again. "Thank you for taking care of me and sorry for bringing you trouble."

Shinichi grinned at her and looked at Hattori. He turned back to Kazuha again. "Its fine, it's not much of a bother."

"Cause you're not the one who's actually doing the work." Hattori mumbled as he struggled with the load. He leaned in and whispered. "By the way, Shinichi, who is she? Why is she here?"

"I haven't introduced both of you! Hattori, this is Toyama Kazuha! Kazuha-chan, this is Hattori Heiji."

"Nice to meet you, Heiji-san."

"Same here. By the way, you can call me Heiji. I'm from Osaka, by the way." Heiji grinned as he walked to the back of the room and Kazuha followed.

"Really?! Me too!"

Both of them stared at each other and laughed. "That's why your accent sounded so familiar."

Shinichi smirked behind them as they chatted in Kansai-ben. By the way of how they were comfortable with each other, one would never think that they just met.

=.=

30 minutes later…

"Ahou! Ellery is still the best!"

"Who are you calling ahou, ahou?! Everybody knows Holmes is the better detective!"

Shinichi popped behind the two squabbling teens. "What's going on here?"

Kazuha turned to him and pointed her finger towards Heiji's direction. "Kudo-kun, tell him Holmes is better than Ellery Queen!"

Shinichi grinned. He was a great fan of Holmes. "She's right Hattori. Holmes **is** the better detective, no, **the best detective**!"

Kazuha smirked and Heiji face-palmed himself. "Not you too, Kudo!"

"Hey, I'm just stating my opinion here!" Shinichi put up his hands up in defense and smirked. Heiji glared at him. Shinichi turned to Kazuha.

"Kazuha-chan, why were you so late in going home anyway?"

"There's a festival coming up in our school and everybody's busy decorating their rooms."

"Really?" Heiji and Shinichi leaned in closer. "What's your class doing?"

Kazuha blushed deep red and shook her head. The two teenage boys looked at each other and grinned. "Tell us, Kazuha, what is your class doing for your festival?"

"I'm not t-telling you!" She stuttered. Heiji and Shinichi looked at her closely. They looked at each other and nodded.

"LOVE MAID CAFÉ!"

Her eyes grew wide as her mouth fell open. "How did you know?!"

Both the boys laughed. "Don't look down on us, Kazuha-chan. We might not look like it, but we're detectives!"

*A/N: Let's just pretend that both Heiji and Shinichi weren't **that** famous yet.*

Heiji cleared his throat and grinned at her. "One, you have pink glitter spilled on your shirt even though the rain must've cleaned it away."

Kazuha looked down on her shirt and sure enough, there were faint glitters there. Shinichi held up two fingers. "Two, you have a pink heart-shaped sticker on the edge of your shirt's collar."

Heiji leaned in and peeled it off before sticking it on her forehead. "And lastly, we saw the outline on the notebook that you were holding a while ago."

"Ahou! That's cheating!" Kazuha complained as she took out sticker before putting it on the forehead of Heiji and stuck out her tongue. She looked at the time.

"Ah! My parents will kill me! It's this late already?!" She looked out of the window and saw that the rain had let up.

She got up, the towels and the blanket falling off her shoulders. She grabbed her bag. She bowed down to them. "Thank you for everything! I won't forget your kindness!"

And with that, she ran out of the shop to catch the last bus to her house.

Shinichi and Heiji just stared at the door, speechless. The Osaka detective broke the silence with a whine. "I wanted to ask her what school she goes to so I could go to that festival."

"Baka, even if you do that, you're still going to her school one way or another."

Heiji looked at him, confused. "What are you saying?"

"You're going to go to school tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Look at her school uniform!" Heiji's eyes widened and a big smile broke on his face.

He peeled off the heart from his forehead and looked at it, grinning. "See you tomorrow, Kazuha."

=.=

Kazuha stared at herself in the mirror, her hair down as she brushed her teeth. She glanced at the omamori strapped on her phone.

-_flashback-_

_A nine-year-old Kazuha was walking down the road alone going to school. There was an eclipse early in the morning and it was quite foggy too so everything was obscured. The light turned green and so she crossed the road. However, a pair of headlights came towards her direction. She looked at the oncoming lights, rooted on the spot with fear. She closed her eyes tight._

_Suddenly, she felt herself thrown back on the sidewalk and a heavy, but warm and furry weight lay on top of her. She opened her green eyes and stared at the eyes of her rescuer._

_It was a middle-sized dark brown wolf with startling green eyes, which was odd but seemed fascinating to her that time. The wolf pranced up and distanced itself from her. She got up and reached out her hand._

"_It's okay." She said softly as she cooed the beast towards her. It slowly walked forward and when she was in its reach she slowly and gently stroked its fur. She smiled and hugged it. "Arigatou."_

_She kissed its forehead and then took out a omamori from her bag. She also took out a string and made a knot with the charm and tied it around its furry neck. She patted it once more as she stood up._

"_If only I could bring you home. But daddy doesn't like dogs or wolves and you must have a family waiting for you." She stroked its fur one more time before picking up her bag. They gazed at each other for a long time and the young Kazuha swore that she could see a bunch of emotions behind its eyes._

_Suddenly they heard the loud shut of a door and the wolf bolted away, but not before sending one last longing look at the girl. Kazuha raised her hand in farewell._

"_Ja ne."_

_With that, the beast bounded into the foggy street as the man of the car went to her, asking her if she was alright. Before she replied, a lone wolf's cry broke out into the darkness. Kazuha looked at where the wolf had left and smiled. She looked back at the man._

"_I'm okay. I was saved by someone but they ran away."_

_-flashback end-_

The present Kazuha sighed as she finished brushing and went to her bed, switching her light out before climbing into the bed. It had been eight years and yet she hadn't forgotten it. She took one last look at the omamori before she closed her eyes.

_I wonder if I'll ever see that wolf again…_

=.=

Fate looked down on the girl and smiled. Destiny walked in and sat beside her. "What are you looking at, Fate?"

"It's nothing, Destiny. I'm just wondering…Should I start weaving the red string now?"

Destiny nodded as he looked at the sleeping Osaka girl. "I think you should because I'm already working on the boy here. It's the big day tomorrow after all."

"Yes, it is." Fate smiled and Destiny looked suspiciously at her.

"What are you planning, Fate?"

"It's nothing. I was just wondering if I should put a twist."

Destiny stared at her before shrugging. "Up to you, but I'll make sure that they'll be together 'til the end."

"Unless…"

Destiny nodded as they both look down at the Pond of Fate and Destiny. "Unless 'that person' interferes."

"Let's Hope he won't."

"Yeah, they definitely need Hope right now."

The two teenagers with their destiny and fate tied together had no idea of what was going to be in store for them.

* * *

**XDD I hope you liked it! It just popped into my head two nights ago (blame Paranormal Activities for my lack of sleep -.-) and I wrote it today! Thank you for reading this and please review it! You see that big box down there that says 'review'? Yeah, click there and write anything you want! Ideas, suggestions, questions, etc.! **

**btw, this isn't going towards the Twilight direction, mind you! -.- considering Kazuha and Heiji's relationship with each other, a Twilight relationship is sooo not their type!**

**All in all, thanks again! Please wait patiently for the next chapter!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou minna! Thanks for waiting for this chapter! I'm sorry for making this chapter overdue! It won't happen again! Promise! And I dedicate this chapter to Marwa Muj Afifi! XP If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to post this chapter today!**

**Since I have nothing more to say but to thank you people who took their time to write a review for me and waited patiently for this, I welcome you…**

**Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

Kazuha looked out at the window from the back of the room, in a daze as she stared at a cloud passing by, wondering if it would rain later that day. She didn't notice her homeroom teacher talking to the class making an announcement, or the squeals from the girls, loud and shrill, nor did she notice a certain boy come in a smirk on his face as he saw her. It wasn't until…

"Yo, Kazuha! Did you forget me already from yesterday or something?"

The pony-tailed girl looked up from her dreamy state and saw a dark skinned boy standing in front of the classroom. She stood up, her chair clattering behind her, her mouth open in shock. "Eh?! Heiji, what are you doing here?!"

Heiji grinned as he waved at her. She could feel the sharp gazes coming from her classmates. "I forgot to tell you, but I'm currently transferring here! I hope we can all get along well! By the way, 'Zuha, is that chair beside yours free?"

"Yeah, it's free."

"Great! Nice to meet ya'll! Hattori Heiji, at your service." And with a leisurely bow, he quickly sped off and sat next to Kazuha. She was still staring at him, not quite believing what she saw. He stuck out his tongue. "Ahou, bugs will fly in your mouth if you keep your mouth open like that."

She clamped it shut as she glared at him. "Who're you calling ahou, ahou? How come you didn't tell me you were transferring to this school when we met yesterday?"

"You could say, I forgot." Heiji shrugged as he turned towards the teacher. Kazuha glared at him before she sat back down on her chair. Really, he didn't have to pop up here in surprise! He could've told her. And yet, she was also glad that she could meet him again.

After the student roll was given out, the teacher called out to the class representatives up front and report to the student council of the class' plans. Everybody was now busy doing their part for the festival. Kazuha stood up and went to the teacher, talking quietly to him, Heiji looking at her in amazement. She was the class' representative?! She must be really smart!

As they talked on, the teacher kept shaking his head as Kazuha trying to persuade into accepting what she had said. Finally, Kazuha hung her head in defeat as she went back to her desk.

"What's wrong, 'Zuha?" Heiji asked her in concern. She sighed.

"The festival is a week away and we still have to send our class' theme to the student council. Unfortunately, Guko-kun, the class president, is absent today and we need both the president and the vice to be present to send it in."

"I could sit in for this Guko if you want." The dark-skinned boy said casually. Kazuha looked up sharply, her eyes wide in shock.

"You would?!"

"Sure! Besides, I'm new here and I have no idea of what I should do and since you're the only one I know, it wouldn't hurt to tag along with you."

"Yosh! Let's go ask gain!"

After a lot of pleading and puppy-eyed looks, the teacher finally gave in and granted their permission. Heiji and Kazuha did a high-five as they went out. But what Kazuha didn't know and which Heiji noticed was that someone in the class was watching the pony-tailed girl, hatred coursing through their body as they watched Heiji grow closer with her.

The teenager looked back at the class, but he couldn't find whose gaze that was. He unconsciously drew closer to Kazuha, as if protecting her.

The day passed on fairly quickly with Heiji making new friends, hanging out with Kazuha, and finally joining the kendo club. However, there was still the mysterious gaze that Heiji felt that morning and he had a suspicious feeling about it.

Whatever or whoever it was, it wouldn't stay angry with him for long. No, Heiji had a plan, and a devious one at that.

=.=

_The next day…_

"Yo, Kazuha!" Heiji called out to the girl. Kazuha looked at him, smiled and waved. He walked towards her, yawning widely as he went to his shoe locker. As he glanced over at her locker, which was next to his, he saw her clutching a white envelope. His eyes widened in disbelief. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I-it's nothing!" Kazuha squeaked as she tried to hide it, but Heiji had already grabbed it from her hands before she stuffed it in her bag. "Ah! Heiji, don't read it!"

"Too late!" He said cheekily as he opened it up. "Could this be a love letter, hmm?" He took out the piece of paper and both of them read what it said.

_This afternoon at 4:00 P.M., meet me behind the school building._

Before Heiji could read the rest, Kazuha had already snatched it away and zipped her bag close. He glared at her and she stuck out her tongue. After a few minutes of staring each other to death, they gave up and changed their shoes.

"So, are you gonna go?" Heiji asked her as they went to the class.

Kazuha blushed as she thought about it. "I don't know… probably…what do you think?"

"Eh? You're asking for my opinion?" when she nodded, Heiji shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. It's for you anyway."

"Ah! You insensitive jerk!" Kazuha cried as she slammed her bag on his head, causing a big lump to inflate on his head.

"ITAAAII! What did you do that for, ahou!?"

"You're the idiot! Why can't you just- ARGH!" Kazuha threw her hands up in the air and stomped towards the class, opening the sliding door and closing it with a loud bang. Heiji winced and muttered to himself about the defects of women. With an audible sigh, he followed her in the class.

=.=

It was 4:00 in the afternoon and Heiji decided to 'take a walk' behind the building. As he turned the corner, he saw nervous guy standing alone at the back, wringing his hands in anticipation. His hair was curly and black and he was wearing yellow glasses. Heiji decided to 'have a light talk' with that guy.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Heiji called out to him. The megane jumped and looked at him, but then disappointment showed on his face.

"Oh."

"What d'you mean 'oh'?!"

"I wasn't expecting you." The four eyed guy said. Heiji stuffed his hands in his pockets as he sized the guy up.

"What's your name? I'm Hattori Heiji, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Hattori-san. I'm Guko Retsuko."

"Soooo…You're here to meet Kazuha?"

Guko looked up sharply at Heiji who had a faint smirk on his lips. "How did you know?!"

"Let's just say that I saw a really cute envelope addressed to her, telling her to meet up here. You're gonna confess, aren't ya?"

"Um…Yes, I will."

"What's so good about her anyway? She's so uncute." Heiji complained but Guko just shook his head.

"You're the exchange student, aren't you? You probably don't know much about Toyama-san, but she's really kind, reliable, strong, stubborn, smart, and also really pretty."

"Heee…" The dark-skinned teenager mused as he stood up straight. His face became deadly serious. "Even if you think she's like that, which I know she is, I advise you to give up now."

"Eh?! No way! And why do I have to listen to you anyway?!"

Heiji grinned and Guko suddenly noticed for the first time, how pointy Heiji's teeth were. "W-who are you?! No, wait, **what are you**?!"

"I'm obviously Hattori Heiji, as what I said a while ago. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just going to show you a magic trick."

Guko's eyes widened in shock, fear, and utter disbelief, his mouth hanging down as Heiji showed him his 'magic trick'.

He screamed.

=.=

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Kazuha looked up as she recognized the voice. "Guko-kun?! Guko-kun!"

She sprinted towards the source of the voice, rattled and confused at why the president of the class had shrieked. As she turned the corner, she could see the class representative sprawled out on the ground, he mouth flapping like a fish out of the water.

"W-wolf…dog…Ha…Hattori…" He stammered, pointing towards his left. And with that, he fainted completely, foaming on the mouth. Kazuha ran towards him, shaking him awake, but he was unconscious. She stood up and decided to go where he was pointing to.

And at the far end of the building, she could see the flick of a brown tail. She ran faster, her heart beating fast with nervousness. He had said wolf. Was the wolf he was talking about, the same one Kazuha saw that day eight years ago?

With a burst, she rounded the corner and saw…

…

…

…

…

…

Heiji stuffing something down his shirt. He grinned, "Yo, 'Zuha! How was your confession?"

She stopped dead on her tracks. She sank on the ground, a disappointed complaint coming out of her lips. "Why are you here?"

"I'm going home, idiot."

"Who're you calling an idiot?!" Kazuha snapped as she got up and dusted her skirt. "By the way, did you see a dog, more like a wolf, come around here?"

Heiji's eyebrow rose as she stared at her as if she'd gone crazy. "Haaaa? Ahou, there's no way a wolf can be in this part of the city! There are no wolves here and I don't think dogs are allowed in the school's ground anyway."

She looked at him long and hard. He was hiding something, she could tell. But what it was, she didn't know. She decided to let him off the hook this time. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, she strode away. Heiji looked back at her, wiping his brow in relief.

"She almost had you, didn't she?" a voice spoke up from behind the dark-skinned boy. Heiji jumped and whirled around.

"Kudo, what are you doing here?!" Shinichi grinned as he stepped out from the shadows and strode towards Heiji.

"I just wanted to see how you're coping with Kazuha-chan." Shinichi did a toothy grin. "By the way, was that really necessary?"

"Not really," Heiji smirked as he walked out the gates of the school, "and isn't it supposed to be your shift at the store today?!"

"Don't worry. Ran will take care of it."

"She's definitely going to kill you."

"Oh yeah, you're right."

A heavy silence ensued between them as they imagined the different ways Ran would torture Shinichi. He coughed.

"Let's just go back quickly. The sun is giving me a headache."

"That's because you're too cooped up in the library, ahou."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

And with that, both friends walked together to the Midnight Bookstore.

=.=

"Destiny, you've got to take a look at this!"

Destiny strode towards Fate as they both looked down at the pond. He gasped. "Don't tell me-"

Fate nodded grimly as they watched the two fishes, Yin and Yang, circle each other in reverse. The pond was also so stained in black. "She has finally come."

"**Tragedy**."

* * *

**Yaaaay! Cliffhanger! By now, you should have had your suspicions with Heiji and Shinichi, but I'm not going to tell it to you just yet! XPP sorry again for the slow update! Partly because it's summer vacation and I was extra lazy (a pathetic excuse, I know) and I actually have no idea where this story is going, finally, I said it! But don't worry, my dear readers (who shall soon be reviewers *hint**hint*), I will make this an interesting piece of work!**

**Okay, enough ranting for my part and now it's time for yours. Don't forget to review! Give me suggestions, comments, ideas, whatever your thoughts are about this story, type it down below in that big box over there that says 'REVIEW'. I shall truly appreciate it!**

**And once again, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter that shall be released in July 5! If I don't post it by then, you are welcome to rant at me on how lazy and irresponsible I am- okay, THIS IS OBVIOUSLY TOO LONG!**

**I shall stop now…Don't forget to review! And thanks for reading!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou minna! Thanks for waiting for this chapter! I really appreciate those who reviewed and read the earlier chapters! Trust me, I had no idea I'd use my original character again (If you've read my other story, 'Who Are You?', then you should know who it is! *laughs*)! And I also did not know that this story would lead into this direction! Oh well, it seemed more interesting than what I had previously planned.**

**ANYWAY, you wouldn't want me ranting on and on about this so, let us welcome,**

**The Osaka couple, Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

When Kazuha arrived at school, everyone was talking about it. The president of class 3-B had quit school for some unknown reason. And what's more, he hated feline animals after that day.

"Who's going to be the other class rep now that Guko-san is gone?" someone asked as the class was buzzing about the strange news.

"Since Kazuha is the vice president, I think she should take the president's place." Another answered.

"Eeeeehhh?! Why is it me?" Kazuha shook her head, protesting, "I can't be the president! I mean, I'm perfectly fine on the position of vice president! Really!"

However, the homeroom teacher came inside and announced to them all, "Toyama-san, you shall sit in for the past class pres. Are you ready to take the responsibilities?"

Several students beamed at her while others hooted and cheered. Kazuha was popular because not only was she a smart girl, she was skilled in aikido and had a nice figure. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head in defeat. "Hai, sensei."

"Good. Now we have to decide who is going to be the second class representative. Any volunteers or recommendations?"

Suddenly, a student in the class said Heiji's name and he almost fell down from his chair. "O-oi! You can't be serious! You only know me for a few days, how can you suddenly vote for me as class rep?!"

"Any objections?" When not one raised their hand, the teacher nodded and wrote down Heiji's name on a piece of paper. "Congratulations, Hattori-san, you are now the second class representative. Now, please go to the student council with Toyama-san and deliver these forms for me."

With a sigh, both went towards the front and picked up the forms, splitting them by half so each one carried an equal amount.

=.=

"Why in the world did the class nominate me as the class rep?" Heiji asked out loud. Kazuha raised an eyebrow.

"Is being the class rep that bad?"

"Not really, but if I'm the vice pres., then that means I have more stuff to do and lesser time watching Ellery Queen! I cannot afford to miss that show!"

"What's so good about Ellery Queen anyway?" Kazuha asked as they neared the student council room. "Everybody knows Holmes is better and much smarter."

"Ahou! Ellery is the best! Just because she's a girl, doesn't mean that she isn't as smart as Holmes!"

"But still, if there was a vote on who was the better detective, it would be-"

"Ellery Queen." A voice spoke up from behind them.

"Exactly!" Heiji agreed triumphantly. Suddenly, he grew aware of the person behind him and both turned around. Standing behind them was a tall girl with waist length, curly, raven hair and really pale blue eyes. Heiji stepped in between the girl and Kazuha instinctively, eyeing the person in front of them. "Who are you?"

"Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm-"

"Kanashi Higeki-senpai!" Kazuha interrupted, her eyes widened in awe. "You're the student council secretary!"

"That I am. You must be Kazuha-san. I heard your class president dropped out. Do you know the reason?"

"I'm not so sure." Kazuha replied from behind Heiji who was still eyeing the girl suspiciously. Higeki saw Heiji's look and laughed.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or anything, so I'll be on my way. The president is in so if you want, you can follow me." With that said, the girl went down the hallway towards the student council's room. Both of them followed, Heiji still having doubts about her. Kazuha, however, was not impressed.

"Ahou, you didn't have to be that rude to her!" She hissed at him.

"So what? She creep me out! She didn't have to do that!" He shot right back at her.

Before Kazuha could retort back, a sweet and romantic song (_Salut d'Amour by Edward Elgar_) began to play off from behind them. "A lover's quarrel, I see…" An amused voice spoke up. For the second time that hour, Heiji turned around and saw a strange person behind them. He stood in front of Kazuha, going between them.

"Who are you?" He asked for the second time that day.

"Nice to meet you," The girl grinned, her dimple showing. She wore the uniform with a purple jacket and purple glasses. On one shoulder was a violin case while on the other side was the uniformed bag. She had straight, dark brown hair with side parted bangs. She was carrying a violin and a bow. "I'm Kitohi Runa, the class rep of year 2-A!"

"I'm Heiji and this is Kazuha."

"You're…a violinist?" Runa nodded, still smiling, hopping from foot to foot, and strumming a random song absent-mindedly. She was like a ball of unlimited energy. She seemed to be a happy-go-lucky person. However, Kazuha could feel a strange form of force omitting from her.

"How come we never saw you in school?"

"Oh, that." Runa blushed as she scratched her head. "Umm…err…I don't know how to say it…I've been…going around the country playing concerts with the orchestra…B-but you can come to the concerts if you want…I'm not really that good though…we're planning to do a tour outside of Japan soon…"

A group of students passed them and saw Runa. They smiled and waved. Runa waved back. "You seem to be popular." Kazuha commented.

"I-I'm not popular! Not at all!" Runa stuttered. "They just know me because of my weirdness."

"You are definitely weird," Heiji spoke up, "popping out of nowhere, playing a love song."

"**Well, you both looked just like a perfect couple!**" Runa said admiringly as she played a waltz as she began walking away, smirking at their red faces.

"We're not a couple!"

"Who would want to date this gorilla?!"

"Ahou, what did you say!?"

"Who're you calling ahou, you uncute pathetic excuse for a girl!?"

"Heiji, you're such a moron!"

"You're an idiot!"

Luckily for the other classes, they quickly got used to this squabbling between them. Who wouldn't, when they've shouted at each other's face as a form of communication since day 1?

Runa chuckled silently to herself as she played another song. However, her eyes widened as she realized the tune. She stopped playing and rushed back to the still fighting best-friends. She interrupted between them.

"Kazuha-chan! From this day on until the end of the school festival, please don't stay far from Heiji-kun, please!" Runa had a frightened look on her face. "You have to be extra careful!"

"I…I will, but why?" Kazuha was confused and a bit rattled.

"Heiji-kun, I know you're different so I reckon you've already sensed it, haven't you?" Heiji stepped back, flabbergasted. This girl couldn't have known about him…right?! "Sensed what? And who are you, really?"

"I'm Runa and if you haven't sensed it, then you have to protect Kazuha-chan."

"I can protect myself!" Kazuha said but Runa shook her head.

"It is not something you can fight against. If it catches either you," Runa looked in the eye. What she said next sent a shiver down Kazuha's spine.

"You will no longer be part of this world."

* * *

**I'm done with this chapter! Yosh! And I made it by the deadline, thankfully…XDD I hope you liked it! Please give me any suggestions, comments, questions, etc.! since there's nothing more to say but to thank ya'll for reading this, I shall go and prepare the next chapter! I'll post the next one in one week's time so wait for it!**

**XPP Once again, thanks for reading!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaaay! New chapter out just in time! This chapter is quite short and uneventful (?), but I hope you liked it! Next chapter shall be much more interesting! I promise!**

**PS. For FT fans: They're making the anime for FT already! YOSHAAAA! *jumping around the room* I wonder who the seiyuu for Lucy is…hmmm…**

**ANYWAY, you don't want me ranting on and on about this, so…*drum roll***

**Here is Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"Kazuha, watch out!"

She turned around and someone grabbed her wrist, pulling her aside as a flowerpot crashed down on where she was just a second ago. She looked at the place, shivering. "Again?! Is someone trying to kill me?!"

Heiji narrowed his eyes as he glanced up at where it fell. He saw a flash of black before it disappeared inside the school building. Gears started turning inside his head. "You have to be more careful. Things could get ugly later."

"Don't say that!" She protested as they walked towards their shoe lockers together. The students they passed stared at her, whispering. Everyone knew about Kazuha being targeted and even the teachers were cautious. It wasn't the first time it happened today.

The day after they met Runa, it happened in the canteen. Kazuha was walking past the kitchen when a knife flew from the doors and almost killed her if she didn't stop as someone called out to her. They said it was just an accident, but Heiji knew better. No one was near the knives' cabinet and all the kitchen staff was too busy to notice until too late.

After that, other 'accidents' began to happen to her; a slippery floor down the stairs, a broken window, falling iron poles, and the latest incident, the flowerpot. Something strange was going on.

When Kazuha and Heiji arrived at their class, everyone stopped what they were doing and headed towards her.

"Kazuha-chan, are you okay?!"

"President, why did you come today?!"

"Maybe if you take a day off, those strange things won't happen to you!"

"I'm fine, really. And I don't think staying at home also helps and I don't think I'd like to try."

"Yeah, you idiot! What if something happened to her and no one is around?"

As everyone fussed over her, Heiji was thinking deeply. Something or someone out there wanted her dead. But no way was he going to let that happen. He had made a promise to himself 8 years ago and he wouldn't dare break it now.

=.=

"Destiny, what are we going to do?!" Fate was panicking as she paced around the edge of the pond, wringing her hands in anxiety.

"Well, can't you send your little fates down there?"

"No, it won't work. My job is to string them together and have a little fun. This isn't my doing!"

"I know that, Fate! But with Hope missing, we can't do anything!"

"Can't you cook something up?"

"I can't do that! Just like you, I have no power over this!"

"Then what will happen to them?!"

Destiny looked over the waters. He shook his head.

"I don't know, Fate. I really don't know…"

* * *

**Told ya it was short! Actually I just wrote it today since I was too lazy to do it a few days ago…^^" Please don't kill me…btw, I will make sure to make the next chapter an intense one! This is just a stepping stone for next week so don't miss it out! XDD Prepare yourself!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review (you can complain if you want to...LOOOL)!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Peace out (^.^)v**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	5. Chapter 5

**It's raining outside, I'm in a cold room listening to music and BAM! This chapter came out! I was planning on doing my other stories, but the night just fits this chapter… and I've got 30 minutes till I got to go to bed…-.- having a curfew in the summer…(at least I have my own room and phone bwahahaha!)**

**Btw, thanks for reading the previous chapters and reviewing! I really appreciated it! And a note to igeisha-san, your review had me staying up late at night trying to think of different scenarios for this story! Dang it, you noticed!**

**Okay, enough ranting for now!**

**I give you, Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaawwnn~" Kazuha gave a withering look to the vice president walking beside her. If he noticed her look, he didn't care. They **had **stayed up late at school preparing for the school festival.

"We shouldn't have stayed too late out there." She sighed as they walked down the familiar pavement. Their houses were both on the same block and so they would walk together every day. Since their second day of meeting, they had found out that Heiji's father was the head of the police department of Osaka and his subordinate was her dad. On that day forward, her dad trusted Kazuha to him.

"Isn't it fine? The festival's five days from now. Besides, you can always stay at my house any time ya want." He said lazily as he yawned again, which led to her doing the same thing.

"Stop yawing! It's contagious." She complained. He grinned as they walked on. "Shinichi-kun wouldn't mind if we dropped off at the bookshop, right?"

"Now that you mention it, it's my shift right now."

"You're amazing, working for the festival in the morning and having a part-time job at night."

Heiji shrugged as they turned a corner and headed for the shop that was just uphill. "It's fine. Besides, I'm mostly a night-time person. Here we are."

The bell dinged as they went in. Shinichi greeted them with a cheerful smile behind the counter, a girl sitting across him looked over at them. When the girl saw Kazuha, she waved a hello at her. Kazuha smiled shyly back.

"Oi Hattori, you're late!" Shinichi called out to Heiji who just grunted as both of them took off their shoes and walked inside. Kazuha followed and took the seat beside the long-haired girl. She had beautiful blue eyes, long, black hair, around seventeen, and she was wearing the same uniform as Shinichi. He introduced her to Kazuha.

"Ran, this is Kazuha-chan. Kazuha-chan, this is Ran, my childhood friend."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

As the boys talked about detective and crime stuff, Ran drew in towards the pony-tailed girl and smirked naughtily. "Ne, Kazuha-chan. Are you and Hattori-kun dating?"

Kazuha looked shocking at her and then blushed. "N-no! We're just friends and reps of the class! Nothing is going on between us!"

"Reaaaaally? Because I'm pretty sure Hattori-kun has some feelings for you~" Ran teased.

"Mooouu! Ran-chan! That's not true!" Kazuha protested as Ran laughed. They changed their topic and talked intensely with each other, becoming fast friends.

=.=

"Shimata! I have to get home!" Kazuha leaped up as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the store. "Bye bye, Ran-chan! Bye-bye Kudo-kun, Heiji."

As they watched her go, an antique mirror inside the staff room began glowing red. Heiji noticed the strange light and his eyes widened in shock. He turned around and chased after her.

"KAZUHAAA!"

=.=

Kazuha walked down the road in a hurried pace. Her dad would be mad at her later. Unbeknownst to her, something shifted in the shadows of the pavement. She stopped and looked back. Seeing nothing was the matter, she proceeded. That's when they struck.

Black, small, shadowy hands suddenly slinked towards her and before she knew it, she was grabbed around the wrists and legs. She struggled against it, but cried out in agony as they burned her skin. She sank down on her knees, trying to get away, kicking and punching, but her fists just went past through them as if they were merely silhouettes.

Exhausted, beaten, and in pain, she called out, "Heiji! Help me!"

Then out of the blue, a brown wolf jumped out and biting on the hands, it snapped it in two. Kazuha's eyes widened as she saw the omamori dangling from its neck. **It was the same wolf as eight years ago!**

One by one, the shadowy hands slithered back to the darkness, leaving Kazuha and the snarling beast in the middle of the road. The animal turned around and went towards her but Kazuha didn't back away. Instead, she reached out her hand and stroked its fur before hugging it around the neck. It just licked her cheek as it whimpered. Kazuha was shaking and the burn marks scorched on her skin throbbed.

After a while, Kazuha unsteadily got up and led by the wolf, they returned to the bookstore. As she opened the door, Ran and Shinichi jumped up and rushed to her.

"Kazuha-chan, are you okay? What happened?!" Ran put her arm around her and led her to the fireplace where Kazuha laid down, perspiration dripping down from her skin. The Tokyo girl touched her forehead and immediately drew her hand back. "Shinichi! She's burning up! Bring me towels and a bowl of cold water!"

The brown wolf lay down beside her, whining as he nuzzled her head. She smiled weakly at it before closing her eyes. Shinichi rushed in, the water spilling from the sides. He put it down on the floor and Ran quickly got to work. She dipped the cloth on the water, purged it out, folded it and gently placed it on Kazuha's forehead. They stared worriedly at her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shinichi asked Ran nervously. She shook her head, "I don't know Shinichi. All we can do now is waiting for the fever to go down."

He looked over at the pony-tailed girl and his eyebrows rose in shock. "R-Ran! Look at those marks!" He pointed at Kazuha's wrists. Ran stared at them, thunderstruck. The wolf just whimpered.

"T-That can't be! I mean, they shouldn't have done this! It's against the law, isn't it?!"

"But she's a human so it doesn't apply to her. However, there were cases around the area about people disappearing at night."

"…Ne, Shinichi. Will we be safe?"

"I don't know Ran. But if there is one more victim, then I guess it's time to move."

"But Kazuha-chan is innocent! She shouldn't be involved in this!"

He looked sadly at his childhood friend. "I know. But what can I do?"

"Tell her the truth. Maybe she can help us." As Ran said those words, the wolf growled menacingly at her, crouching up and stood protectively above Kazuha. Ran glared at it. "I know you want to protect her and keep her away, but only she can help us. Besides, both of you are bonded together, right? Because of your omamori that she gave to you, if something happens to you, she will also be affected."

The beast still bared its fangs but then it pricked its ears and whipped its head towards Kazuha. Ran pushed the wolf away and checked on her. She had trouble breathing and her temperature wasn't going down at all. Ran gave a troubled look towards Shinichi and he nodded, knowing what to do.

He stepped up, pushing the sleeves up his arm and bent down to Kazuha. He pulled her up, eyeing the wolf cautiously who was giving him the evil eye, and softly bit her around her shoulder-blade, careful of not making it obvious. That's when he sucked in the blood. Kazuha gave out a soft moan, but still lay sleeping. After a few seconds, the wolf butted in and pushed Shinichi away. The beast growled at him.

"Whatever, stupid dog; you should be grateful." Shinichi rolled his eyes as he stood up and suddenly crashed back down on the ground. Ran went beside him. "Shinichi, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Ran. But man that was such a fever she has!" He said as he got up, groaning. The wolf, however, licked Kazuha's cheek, purring. She had stopped her laboured breathing and was now sleeping peacefully. The Tokyo boy stood up, with Ran under his arm. "Take care of the girl for a while. I'm gonna go take a nap."

And with that, they left, leaving the animal with the pony-tailed girl.

=.=

"Fate! I finally located Hope!" Destiny called out to her. Fate looked over to him and sent out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness. So, where is Hope?"

"About that…err…"

"Destiny, I know you can't hide everything forever."

"She's currently in the human world…"

"…"

"…?"

"**WHAT?!**"

* * *

**=w=" you guys must be pretty annoyed with me right now aren't ya? Sorry about that! I was 'busy' and really didn't have time to write this! I promise I shall not be overdue by three days! I hoped you liked this story though!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give a me a review, good sir. I would certainly appreciate it! Honest!**

**Once again, thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter!**

**Btw, sorry for some errors in the grammar since I wrote it in a hurry!**

**THANKS AGAIN!**

***crowds clap, leaves stage***


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohohohohoo…after rereading my story, it seems that to me, it is too mainstream. And so, I shall give you my specialty, twisted plots! Nyahahahahaha!**

**I welcome you,**

**Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

Kazuha woke up with a raging headache, sunlight shining down on her. Groaning, she sat up and looked around her. She was…in the bookshop?! What was she doing there?!

"So you finally woke up, ahou."

Kazuha turned around and saw Heiji in casual clothes, sipping warm coffee on the counter. "Heiji? What are you doing there? Isn't today Thursday?" Her eyes widened and she cursed herself. "We still have school! We're going to be late!"

As she stood up, the blanket fell down from around her and she saw that she was only wearing her undershirt and a pair of really short shorts. She yelped as crouched down and covered herself. She glared the Osakan boy. "You didn't see anything, okay!?"

"I didn't see anything." Heiji insisted with a hint of a blush faint on his cheeks as he looked away. He didn't see how Kazuha looked really pretty without her hair up and he **certainly** didn't see how her undershirt perfectly brought out the curves of her body. Nope, he didn't see any of those.

"Where are my clothes?!"

"Your clothes are here, Kazuha-chan." A voice spoke up from the staff room and Ran came out with Kazuha's uniform, washed and ironed. As Kazuha accepted them and went to the bathroom to change, Ran called out to her, "I think you should go home and rest."

"Why?" A reply came out from the closed door.

"Because it's too dangerous for you to go to school."

"I'm going to be fine, Ran-chan. You don't have to worry."

"Ahou, just do what she said." Heiji interjected. Kazuha opened the door, stepped out and narrowed her eyes at him. Sadly, she had already tied her hair in a ponytail.

"Why?"

"Boge, do you want to experience what happened to you last night?"

"Last night?"

"The one with shadows burning your wrists and stuff!"

"Hattori-kun!" Ran snapped at him but the damage was done. Kazuha looked down at her wrists and saw the marks as the memories came to her.

"How did you know about the shadows? The only one that was there to save me was a wolf…And the president also blabbered something about a wolf that day…" Kazuha thought long and hard as she began to put the pieces together. "Unless…"

Heiji sweat-dropped as Kazuha continued unraveling his secret. Something clicked and she suddenly got the big picture. She slowly looked up at him, a strange expression on her face. Kazuha marched up to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him outside. "O-oi! Where are you bringing me?"

Once they were out of the shop, Kazuha picked up a stick and threw it over Heiji's head and said,

"**Fetch**."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Go on and fetch it."

"**AHOU! I'M NOT A DOG FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!**"

"But you turned into a wolf! How is a wolf different from a dog!?"

"AH! Don't just shout out stuff like that!" He quickly propelled her inside and shut the door hurriedly. Kazuha crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Tell me Heiji. You were the wolf eight years ago, weren't you?"

He flailed his arms around as he flapped his mouth like a goldfish, trying to think up of some excuse but nothing would come out. "Nnnnggg….GAH! Oi Kudo, you tell her!"

With a huff he went back inside, Kazuha following. Shinichi came out of the staff room, looking better like he didn't have a fever at all. "Oh, it's time to tell her? Okay!"

Ran closed all the blinds of the windows and locked the door as they all sat on the counter. Taking a deep breath, Shinichi began to tell her the truth.

"Kazuha-chan, you've read books about vampires, werewolves, witches, stuff like that, right?"

She nodded.

"What I'm telling you is that they are all real."

Kazuha blinked.

"Haaaaaa?"

"Yeah, that's real intelligent way to react." Heiji rolled his eyes as Kazuha gave him a jab at the elbows.

"Ahou, what do you expect? I just heard the craziest thing in my life! How would you react when you hear it just like me?"

"I've known about it all my life so I don't know, ahou." He stuck out his tongue at her and looked away. She glared at him.

"ANYWAY, I'm telling you this, Kazuha-chan because they have touched you."

"Who have touched me?"

"The person behind the Shadows that burned you: **The Puppeteer**."

Just saying that name made the room's temperature go down. A shiver went up her spine and her burns seemed to sting. She whispered hesitantly, "Who is that?"

"Legend says that she's an immortal person who uses her shadows to drink the souls of people and you were about to be one of those people. However, the last time she was active was eight years ago on the day you met the wolf, who is actually Heiji."

She looked at the person beside her but he didn't say anything. "What does that have to do with me? And why eight years ago?"

Shinichi and Ran exchanged looks and nodded. "We don't know why she stopped eight years ago but it doesn't involve only you. Ran and I are also part of it. That day was also the day I awakened and Ran was there beside me."

"Don't tell me, you're a vampire?! Is Ran-chan a vampire too?!" Kazuha was starting to panic, fear growing inside her chest.

"Calm down, Kazuha-chan. I know you're scared of scary things but you have to listen. I'm a vampire but Ran isn't. She's a Host."

"A Host? What's that?"

Ran took over the explaining. "A Host is someone who is paired with a vampire and gives their blood to him/her without turning into their kind. So in our case, I'm Shinichi's Host."

"And when you met Heiji and gave him the omamori, you became bonded with him. His family's line was trained to defeat The Puppeteer along with my family. Once you're bonded with a creature of the night, you can't back out of it."

"Hosts…Vampire…Werewolves…Shadows…What are you going to think up next?! That The Puppeteer is planning a heist to drink all of the human's souls, aren't ya?!"

When they gave her no reply, dread started building up in her chest. "Don't tell me…The festival goes on until dark. Are you telling me she's going to target that festival?!"

"Yes."

Kazuha looked at each of them but they wouldn't meet her eyes. She clenched her fists, her body shaking. She grabbed her bag and exited the shop.

"I'm leaving."

As the door slammed shut, Heiji gave Shinichi a withering look. "Way to go, Kudo, giving her a fright."

"No thanks to you! You didn't saying anything at all!"

"Boys! Boys! Calm down!"

When they didn't, Ran grew annoyed and slammed her fist down on the table, sending cracks along the surface. Both Shinichi and Heiji shut their mouth instantly. She looked at Heiji. "Hattori-kun, go after her."

"Aw, why me?!"

She gave him The Look.

"Fine." And with a huff, he jumped off his chair and went out of the shop, following Kazuha.

=.=

"Kazuha! Oi, where are you?!"

With a sigh, Heiji trudged down the road, muttering inaudibly to himself. He kicked a can as he crossed the road and headed for the park. He could smell Kazuha's scent from far away and he could also sense the fear. "Stupid woman, too smart for her own good."

When he arrived there, Kazuha was sitting on a swing with a downcast face as she rocked back and forth. Heiji looked at her in surprise and then sighed. He strode over to her and sat down on the other empty swing. Neither of them spoke for a while.

"Ne, Heiji."

"What is it?"

"I…do you...do you think that if we didn't meet, this would never happen?" She asked hesitantly. Heiji's eyebrows rose.

"Are you blaming yourself?"

"Uhn…"

"Hmm…I dunno. I think one way or another, we'd still meet. If it wasn't then, it would be a few days ago. But I don't think it's your fault."

"Why did the Puppeteer not show up for the past eight years? Why did she stop when we both met?"

He grinned. "Those would be the questions we'd ask her when we her, ne?"

"Uhn…" She looked down at her feet as she rocked back and forth.

"Don't tell me," he rolled his eyes as he realized it. "You're scared?"

When she nodded, he laughed out loud. She glared at him and kicked his shins. "It's not funny! Suddenly being told that those fairytales are real, how do you expect me to react?! Next thing you know, pixies and fairies are actually just around the corner! Who knows, one might be here right now!"

"And you're absolutely right!"

Kazuha jumped at the sudden voice and looked around. "Eh?!"

"Over here! Slightly above your head!"

She looked up and there was a small human-ish being with wings floating above her. She gasped in fright and almost fell off the swing. "Wha-wha-who-but-haaaa?!"

"I'm-"

"Someone you don't have to bother with, Kazuha. Let's go." Heiji interrupted the introduction as he grabbed her hand and led her away. She looked confusedly between the dark haired pixie that looked a little like Kudo and back at Heiji.

"A-ah! Heiji, slow down!" When they were finally a good distance away from the park, he stopped and let go of her hand. She looked questioningly at him. "Who was that? That was a pixie or something, right?"

He turned to face her, and in a sulky voice he said, "Why do you wanna know? Are you interested in him?"

"What?" She blinked and then waved her hand. "Chao chao. I was just wondering who that was."

"For your information, my name is Kaito Kuroba! And our friend doesn't seem to be too fond of me!"

The pixie popped out of nowhere and flew in front of her. He grinned and was about to speak some more when Heiji suddenly grabbed him and threw him up in the air. Kazuha watched him go with a baffled expression. Heiji, on the other hand, looked extremely satisfied.

"AHOU! That was really mean!"

Heiji jumped as a loud voice scolded him from behind. He looked at Kazuha and glared. "Who're you calling ahou, ahou! I was just getting rid of a pest!"

"What did he ever do to you?! You didn't have to go that far as to throw him out to the sky!"

"Urusai ne! I can do what I want!"

Both of them stared at each other, daring the other to break contact. Finally, after a minute, Kazuha humped and turned away, letting her ponytail slap him on the face. Heiji gritted his teeth and folded his arm across his chest, also turning away from her.

"Feh. I don't care anymore."

Silence reigned between them as the people passing by gave them weird glances. They could hear the whispers of some gossipers.

"What do you think happened between them?"

"Is it a love fight?"

"They're such a cute couple!"

"I hope they make up soon!"

"I wonder what they're fighting about."

Each sentence the people uttered about him and Kazuha sent another level off blushing on his face. Finally not being able to stand it, he grabbed Kazuha's arm and briskly walked back to the shop. "Eh? Heiji?"

"Oh, they're making up!"

"How cute!"

"Such lovely couples!"

"Look at his face! He's all red from embarrassment!"

=.=

Heiji ran the rest of the way, Kazuha barely keeping up with him. When they got to the shop, he hastily slammed the door shut and clicked in the lock, sighing deeply as he slumped down on the floor. Kazuha looked disdainfully at him.

"Taku. You didn't have to drag me here like that! Are you really that sensitive?"

"Probably." An eerily familiar voice spoke from the front window of the store. Peeping in from the outside was none other than Kaito Kuroba! And what's more, he's also human sized?!

"EH?! I thought you were-eehhh?!"

"Hihi!" Kaito grinned at her. "Nice to meet ya! I'm a shape-shifter, just so you know. I can change into anything and anyone, be it fictional or real!"

Kazuha looked at him in amazement. Heiji rolled his eyes. "Does that mean that you're actually Kaito Kid?!"

His eyes widened in surprise and shook his head quickly, sweat dropping from his brows. "Of course not! I'm better than some lousy thief!" Kaito looked around. "By the way, have you seen my father's uncle's sister's second cousin's mother's uncle's father's son's niece around here?"

"Haaaa? Who is that?"

"Kitohi Runa. She's a distant relative of mine." He grinned. "Oh yeah! And she has some weird powers too! It seems like people seem to faint whenever they go towards her bad temper and then something horrible happens to them! It's amazing, right?"

Both Heiji and Kazuha stared at Kaito. He looked at them questioningly.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"**

* * *

**YOSH! 6****th**** chapter is complete! Yaaay! =[]= I also just realized that school is about to start in two weeks! NOOOOOOOOO! My freedom!**

**Btw, sorry for the delay! I had some minor story blocks here and there. And guess what! T.T I'm sick right now so I can't eat any cake at all…**

**Oh well! Thanks for reading and I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayou minna! Sorry for being slow! Or maybe I posted this too early….-.- I lost track of time! MY SUMMER IS ALMOST GONE! NOOO! T[]T**

**ANYWAY, I shall now present to you chapter 7! Btw, this is a special Shinran chapter so look forward to it! FYI, this is an omake of Shinichi and Ran 8 years ago…**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

The sun was setting down on a somewhat normal day and Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran were playing outside at the garden. In playing, as in Shinichi as the detective while Ran has to be the robber, murderer, kidnapper, etc. For Shinichi, this was the definition of 'fun'. However, Ran was not amused.

"Aw, Shinichi! This game is boring! Can't we play hide-and-seek instead?" The girl complained as the 'detective' read a Sherlock Holmes book and acting out the scene.

"Hide-and-seek is for kids! That game is lame!" He said as adjusted his detective cap. Ran rolled her eyes.

"We are kids! Can't we do something else?" She protested as she effortlessly tugged on the handcuffs around her wrist. Kudo looked at her pitying state, frowning. Then his eyes lit up in delight as his mouth turned into a grin.

"I know! Let's explore the haunted house 4 houses away! They say it's really creepy!"

"Eh?! But I don't wanna! It's scary!"

"Haunted house or a Study of Scarlet, which one do you want?"

Ran pouted as her mind did a debate between the options.

"…Haunted house. But you have to go in first! Don't you dare leave me alone!"

"Yosh! Let's go!"

And with that, Shinichi unlocked the handcuffs, took a flash-light from inside the house, and both of them went towards the house.

But what they didn't know was that something more terrifying and interesting would happen than they could imagine.

=.=

"Ne, Shinichi, are you sure about this?"

Ran was cowering behind as they looked up upon the house. A long time ago, it was luxurious mansion filled with parties almost every single day. But ever since the previous owner's company broke down, the house was left in desolation. Ran and Shinichi exchanged looks before opening the rusty iron gates and entered into the sinister dwelling.

They softly tread forwards to the ancient oak door, the shadows of the garden playing around in the dusk's light. The trees' spindly branches rose up into the air like cobwebs as the wilted rosebush rustled, scattering its dark petals along the wild grass. The house creaked and groaned as the wind blew inside it through the broken hinges of the latticed windows. It might look scary far away, but it was much more daunting way up close.

"Shinichi, I think this is a bad idea." Ran whispered to him as they slowly walked up the marble stairs. Shinichi's hand was shaking but they had come this far not to turn back now.

"It's going to be fine. Besides, I'm here so you don't have to be afraid. I have special powers, remember?"

"Okay… But what if you'll **awaken**?"

Ran knew all about Shinichi's special condition. He was a vampire but he was still a child so he didn't need to drink blood to survive yet. However, Shinichi was starting to get hungry and no amount of meat or vegetables could really quench his thirst. He was starting to become a real vampire and so in order to become that, he had to be close to fellow vampires to be able to control him while he would start to wake.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not really that hungry today. And besides, I brought snacks just in case!" He reassured her as they stopped in front of the towering entrance. Shinichi reached out his hand and pulled on the handle.

Despite its old age, the door opened up almost breathlessly. The children peeked inside the dark and narrow passageway. Shinichi gripped Ran's hand tightly as they took the first step inside. Dust floated up in the air as they slowly went inside.

_**BANG!**_

The door slammed shut as the flashlight suddenly died, the darkness swallowing them.

"Ahh! Shinichi, what happened!?" Ran clung tightly to him as Shinichi thumped on the device, trying to make it work.

"I don't know!"

Out of nowhere, a bloodcurdling shriek that sent chills to their bones rang out around them. Ran clasped around Shinichi in fright as he drew her close, trying to find the source.

"Let's get out of here, Ran!"

They sprinted towards the door but unfortunately, it was locked. A grandfather clock suddenly began chiming and footsteps resounded above them. Ran was on the verge of tears. "Shinichi, I don't like it here! What are we going to do?! This is really scary!"

"Calm down! We're going to get out of here, one way or another!"

A good thing about being a creature of the night was that Shinichi had the ability to see in the dark, much like a cat. He grabbed Ran's hand and pulled her towards a Victorian closet and closed it tight, both of them embracing each other in the dark.

Ran was sniffing and Shinichi didn't know what to do but to just speak soothing words to her. "It's okay, Ran. Don't be afraid. Everything will be gone by morning. I'm right here so we're both safe. I will never let you get hurt."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

But what they both don't know was that later that night, the promise would be broken.

=.=

_Haa…haa…haa…_

Shinichi was panting heavily and he was starting to get dizzy. Ran noticed it and asked, "Shinichi, are you okay?"

"R…Ran…I'm…" Each word he uttered caused great pain on him. "Are…you…hurt?"

Ran's eyes widened in realization. "Don't tell me; You're hungry?!"

"I think so…Guh!" Shinichi clutched his stomach as his body was wracked in agony. "I think tonight is a full moon...It's stronger than normal…"

"Shinichi, don't die!"

"This is bad, Ran…" He winced. "It's starting…The Awakening…"

"Didn't you say that it will only happen when blood is spilled?!" But then she remembered. While they had run towards the door, she had accidentally tripped and scraped her knee. She touched the wound and sure enough, there was dry blood. "Oh no…"

"You have to stay away…" Shinichi coughed and clutched his head. "Go away, Ran! Or else I will hurt you!"

"But you need blood, right?! If you don't, then you'll die!"

"I don't care! You have to stay away! AAAAAHHH!"

Ran drew back in fright as Shinichi's eyes glowed red. He shut them tight as his body started to shiver. "S-Shinichi?"

"Go…" He gasped as he collapsed. Ran got down and shook him.

"Shinichi? Shinichi, wake up!"

"I…told you…to go…"

Tears welled up as Ran looked down at her childhood friend. He was on the brink of death. Once The Awakening has started, one must drink blood right away. If they have not had an intake of it in the span of five minutes, their life will be extinguished. That was why there were rarely any vampires left in the earth.

Without warning, Shinichi smelled the scent of fresh blood. His eyes opened wide as Ran kissed him on the lips. They were warm, but something else was also there. He realized what it was.

Ran had bitten her lip and forced him to drink her blood. He tried to push her away, but she was too strong. The sweet metallic taste of it was irresistible and so he finally submitted to the blood. He sucked it in until he finally calmed down.

When she drew away, he had returned to normal. She sighed in relief. "You're finally fi-"

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Shinichi shouted at her in anger. She flinched. "Do you know what will happen to you now?! You'll be in danger from now on!"

"I'm sorry…" Ran whispered. Shinichi heaved out a sigh as he leaned on the wood.

"At least you're okay. If it wasn't for you, I would've been dead already." Suddenly he sat up. "Did you hear that?"

Ran drew towards him and clasped his arm. "Hear what?"

"Our parents! They're searching for us!"

"I don't hear anything." Shinichi gave her a funny look. "What? I'm just a normal person!"

"Oh right. I guess I'm starting to develop the main abilities already." He sniffed the air and sneezed. "It's pretty intense. For now, let's get out of here."

"But what about those weird noises out there?"

"Oh those; they're nothing. The door slammed shut because of the air flow in the house. And that scream was just from a bird outside, which was probably increased by the empty space here. I guess the clock was still working. Let's go."

"I'm too scared…" Ran whimpered. He tightly held her hand as he opened the closet door.

"It's not that scary! Besides, I'm a mature vampire and you're my Host so I'll definitely protect you. This is my second promise and I won't break it!"

With that said, they both bolted towards the door and with Shinichi's new powers, he unlocked it with little effort. They burst out of the house, taking in the crisp cold air and headed straight home, never looking back.

But what Ran didn't know was that Shinichi had kept something from her.

Up on the very top most of the old creaking house was an attic window. And looking out from it was a girl with straight black hair. If you looked deeper inside, a strange word was painted on the wall.

悲劇。

* * *

**O[]O I was so scared typing this chapter! If it was in broad daylight, it would've been fine. But noooo, miss author here decided to sneak in her laptop in her room and type this up, which would later result to lack of sleep and probably some active thoughts that would keep her awake at night…**

**ANYWAY, I hoped you liked it! If there are some errors, I'm terribly sorry because there is no way I am revising this at night!**

**Thanks for reading and please review this!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	8. note (not part of story)

Minna-san, gomenasaaaaaaii! T.T I won't be able to post any chapters this week since it was the first week of school and everything was hectic! I sincerely apologize!

To make up for that, I will make the next chapter REALLY fun! I promise!

And another note, something went wrong with my laptop, so **ALL** my stories, DC, FT, FMA, are absolutely and completely **gone**. I checked in the recycle bin and it was **nowhere to be found**…T[]T I have to copy and paste my works from the internet! O.O 11 chapters of Who Are You…

So until I finish copying those, please wait patiently for me!

Arigatou Gozaimasu! Hountou Gomenasai desu!

*bows low, leaves stage*


	9. Chapter 8

**YOSH! All stories retrieved at last! TwT I'm so happy! Thanks for being patient with me! I will stop now and give you the time to read this chapter!**

**I welcome you, Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIITOOOOOOOOOO!"

A piercing voice sounded out in the air. Kaito sweat-dropped as he nervously looked around. "Shimata! If Aoko finds me, I'm dead!"

And with that he transformed into a small cat and began to leap away.

"Wait!" Kazuha called out to him. The animal stopped and looked back. "So is Runa-chan The Puppeteer?"

"Who knows! I gotta go!"

As he said that a girl with a mop came streaking down the road. Kaito hissed and ran away quickly. Heiji and Kazuha stared, flabbergast at the panting girl. She was wearing a school uniform that was the same as the shape-shifter's. She looked a bit like Ran, but her hair was 10 times more messy.

The girl turned towards them. "Have you seen Kaito?"

Kazuha shook her head but Heiji lazily pointed down the street. Kazuha glared at him. He yawned.

"Thanks!" Aoko said as she dragged the mop, a murderous aura enfolding around her. The Osaka couple just followed Aoko with their eyes, hoping the best for Kaito.

=.=

"Do you think it's possible? Runa-chan being **that, **I mean." Kazuha said to Heiji. They were sitting on the counter of the bookstore, drinking iced coffee. Kazuha had finally given in to Heiji skipping school and stayed behind with him.

"It is possible. I sensed something odd within her, but we can't be sure. Higeki-san can also be one of the suspects." He said, his baseball cap facing front. His brows were creased as he thought of certain scenarios.

"So what are we going to do if it actually turned out to be her?"

"Then we defeat her no matter what." The detective said firmly.

"But-"

Heiji snapped at her in anger, "Ahou! Do you think I will let anyone, much less you, get hurt!?"

She stared at him, blushing brightly. The teenage boy caught on what he said and his face turned red. "Th-that's not what I mean! Wait, actually, I mean that but you better not get into any trouble or else it'll be an annoyance!"

And with a huff, he stared ahead, quickly drinking his coffee. Kazuha chuckled quietly to herself as she sipped on the straw, her cheeks still tinted pink.

=.=

"Any change at all?" A whisper rang out under the stairs.

"Ahou, you're too loud!" Another voice hissed. "Oh, there she goes! Let's go."

Two pairs of feet quietly tiptoed on the marbled floor as they followed a certain violinist. Heiji and Kazuha peeked from behind a wall as they watched the movements of the musician. She was passing by a teacher and a student carrying a box of papers.

Suddenly, Runa stuck out her foot and the student was sent sprawling on the floor, papers flying everywhere. When Heiji and Kazuha blinked, Runa had disappeared. Their eyes widened in shock. Both of them exchanged looks and ran down the hallway.

Heiji and Kazuha slowed down beside the pair of people down on their knees and was about to offer help when they were suddenly pulled inside an empty classroom.

"What the-"

"DON'T do anything." Runa glared at them, her eyes blazing madly. Suddenly, the light in them changed and she suddenly seemed to turn into a ten year old kid. Her eyes sparkled in delight as she said coyly, "magic is currently doing its work."

She beckoned to them and they slowly peeked over the window. What met them made Runa and Kazuha squeal while Heiji did puking sounds.

**The teacher and the student had kissed!**

"Yosh! Mission accomplished!" Runa said delightfully. She quickly stood up and dusted her skirt. As she proceeded to leave, Heiji blocked her path and with his bangs covering his eyes, he asked the question.

"Runa-san, are you The Puppeteer?"

"**Ara," she smiled slyly. "It seems the cat is out of the bag."**

* * *

**Nyahahahahaha! CLIFFHANGER! XD And I shall leave you hanging there! I hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE PLEASE review, make comments, suggestion, etc.! And thank you so much again for waiting patiently for this chapter!**

**The next chapter shall be very interesting, I promise! I'll post it really soon!**

**Thanks again!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, sorry if I was late or anything...T.T I know sorry is not enough for not updating for, what, 4 weeks?! That's too long even for me! I will update sooner, I promise! There were plenty of events in my school so I didn't really have much ideas and *cough*time*cough* (-.- excuses again, author?)**

**DX Why is it so easy this year and yet, ten times busier?! Ahh, I wanna be a kid again…**

**Anyway, I welcome you, Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"**Ara," she said slyly. "It seems the cat's out of the bag."**

Heiji and Kazuha's eyes widened in disbelief. Runa just smirked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Surprised much?"

"Then, you really are The Puppeteer?" Heiji asked warily, unconsciously going to Kazuha and pulling her behind him.

"Yes, I am."

She added, "Is what I'd like to say, but unfortunately, you've got the wrong suspect."

"WHAT?!"

"Shush! The people outside might hear you, you know!" Runa quickly looked outside, but gave a sigh of relief. "Good, they're not there anymore."

"Then, who is the real Puppeteer?" Kazuha asked, stepping forward, but still being held back by Heiji. The violinist shrugged.

"I don't know, don't ask me. Runa doesn't know either."

"Runa?" Kazuha stared at her in confusion. "You refer to yourself in the third person?"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself!" Runa (?) smiled as she curtsied at them. "I am as old as time, as twisted as fate, kind like destiny, and the opposite of tragedy.

"**I am Love.**"

=.=

Both Heiji and Kazuha looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"What?" They asked in synch for the second time.

Ai laughed at their dumbfounded looks. "I know it might be hard to believe, but it's true. Runa here-" pointed to her chest, "- is slumbering at the moment."

"Wait, so it was you all along when we first met?" Heiji asked her. Ai shook her head.

"Nope, that was Runa you talked to a few days ago. I just came to her last night. But that's not important." She pointed at both of them. "Your destinies and fates are tied together. As this musician has said before, protect each other when the time comes."

"When the time comes? You mean the festival?" Kazuha grabbed her arm. "What will happen in the festival?! Are people really going to die?!"

"I do not know. I cannot see the deaths of people. But if that event is going to be really tragic, then you better talk to Higeki."

"Higeki…You mean Higeki-senpai? What does she have to do with this?"

Ai looked straight at Heiji. "You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

The detective stepped back as if he was shot. How did she know?! The girl just smiled. "I see things with my eyes and not only the red string of fate and the blue string of destiny. I also see the string of love."

"What?" Ai laughed and grabbed their arms as she led them outside.

"I'll show you."

=.=

"You see them?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The baseball manager and the ball boy!"

"What about them?"

"I'll **cause** something to happen. Watch."

A flick of the hand.

"Woah! How did you do that?!"

"Just a little extra for their fates to turn."

"This is so lame. All you did was push over a basket of balls."

"Shut up Heiji."

"Look look!"

Two of the three people watched the pair in the field intently from the screened barrier. The ball boy and the girl manager helped each other pick the balls.

A brush of hands.

Blushing and side glances.

A small laugh here. A soft chuckle there.

A confession.

Ai and Kazuha hugged each other tightly. "That was so sweet!"

Heiji just rolled his eyes. He wasn't interested in that stuff. "What's the point in watching that? Aren't you going to tell us about Higeki-senpai related to the Puppeteer or something?"

"Right, fine, whatever." Ai stood and beckoned them to follow her. "Higeki is in the student council room. Come."

=.=

As they arrived in the student council room, they were met with roses and smells of expensive perfumes.

"Welcome to the student council room." A sexy voice said from behind a table. A rotating chair turned around and they were greeted by a student with dark hair and golden eyes. He elegantly stood up and headed to Kazuha where he took her hand and kissed the top of it lightly.

"**How do you do, my dear Puppeteer?"**

* * *

**Bwahahahahahahahahha! Good luck waiting for the new chapter to come out! XD**

**Review anything you want to say to me (please refrain trying to kill me in your imagination…)**

**I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

***Bows to crowd, runs off stage***


End file.
